


A Crown With Gems And Gold

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bigender, Bigender Deceit, Cute, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Human High School AU (Gender), Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, he's a good noodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Dee is a bigender human in love with two other wonderful people. Just some sweet fluff for Pride Month Day 5: Bigender!





	A Crown With Gems And Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Dee is a good noodle here and I love her. Enjoy the fluff!

Dee placed a hand on her hip and leaned forward a bit, touching up her lipstick with a light grin upon her lips. She had a date, and nothing was about to stop her from looking her best in front of her girlfriend and datemate. She finished with her lipstick and recapped the tube, stepping back a step to admire her work. Her bright red lipstick was perfectly unsmudged. Her eyeliner was winged gorgeously and sharp enough to cut glass. Red eyeshadow blended perfectly into the foundation surrounding it, and a hint of a reddish blush brought some much-needed colour back to her face. Her hair curled perfectly around her face, bangs light and bouncy and the rest short and soft. Her eyelashes, helped by mascara, were long and lush. Overall, she looked drop-dead gorgeous. It was time. 

 

She slipped on her black heels and walked out the door, sliding into her car and driving to the nearby coffee shop, fully prepared to have the best date of her life with the two best people she’d ever met. 

 

The coffee shop was mostly empty when she got there, neither of her two loves in sight, so she sat at a table to wait. Soon enough, Remy strolled in, skirt swirling around her legs and leather jacket perfectly framing her torso. 

 

“Sup Dee,” Remy called, sitting across from her. “You look really nice.” 

 

“Thank you,” Dee answered. “You don’t look half bad yourself.” Remy laughed and the two fell back into their usual banter, waiting for Emile to show up. They quickly did, Converse thudding softly against the floor as they dashed over to their two girlfriends. 

 

“Dee! Remy! How are my favourite gals today?” they chirped, smiling blinding and bright and perfect. Remy shrugged and Dee waved her hand, Emile letting out a snort and a giggle at their reactions. “Now, coffee?” 

 

“Coffee. I’m dying,” Remy groaned, standing and moving towards the counter, Dee and Emile following with locked hands. Dee carefully smooched Emile on the cheek, smirking, before stepping up to the counter to order her overly-complicated latte.

* * *

 

“How’s my handsome bigender lad?” Emile asked, leaning across the counter with a love-struck grin on his lips. Dee simply rolled his eyes and gently swatted at Emile, ignoring the way his boyfriend laughed back at his feeble attempts. 

 

“Bored. Cold. The usual,” Dee answered, blowing a lock of hair out of his face. Emile simply snorted and gestured at the ice cream parlour around them, brows arched. 

 

“Well, you work at an ice cream parlour. Of course it’s cold.” Dee flipped Emile off and went back to work, ponytail bouncing slightly with every step he took. Emile simply sat on a stool and waited, sipping at his strawberry milkshake and watching Dee work. Remy came in at some point and joined him, ordering a frappuccino and sitting down to watch Dee as well. Dee giggled a bit and went back to mixing ice cream, his fingers stiff and cold but soul warm and happy. He loved his datemate and his girlfriend, but sometimes he wished they would just let him do his job without trying to distract him. 

 

The end of the day came sooner than Dee thought it would and he finished cleaning up the store, locking the door behind him before turning to grin at Remy and Emile. “So… dinner at home and then binge-watch Carmen Sandiego?” 

 

“You just have a crush on Carmen,” Remy teased, linking her hand with Dee before starting to skip off, Emile chasing after then while laughing. 

 

“So do you, don’t even lie,” Dee shot back, smirking. Remy just cackled and smooched Dee’s cheek. 

 

“What can I say, I have a thing for sarcastic acrobats with a penchant for stealing things,” Remy murmured. Dee rolled his eyes and released Remy’s hand, dropping back to walk with Emile. 

 

“I stole your pasta one time!” 

 

“Yeah, you little thief!” 

 

“Dee, Remy, it’s really not important-” Emile tried before being grabbed by both his partners and dragged off, playful bickering echoing through the air. Sure, it wasn’t the most conventional relationship on the outside, but it was perfect for them, and Dee wouldn’t change it for the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! See you tomorrow!


End file.
